Angel of Anarchy
by Supernatural-is-killing-me
Summary: Witnessing Lily's death left scars. Being trapped in the same room with the body of his mother for a day left more. Can you really blame Harry for the fact that he's not quite stable?
1. Chapter 1

Two minutes.

Two minutes until freedom.

Freedom from you and your expectations.

Oh, I played my part brilliantly. Had everyone convinced I was light's saviour.

They never expected otherwise.

But really, how did anyone expect someone so broken to save anyone when he couldn't even save himself?

You made sure of that.

As if the memories of her death weren't enough. No, your saviour needed to be down-trodden, abused and desperately seeking love and attention.

I remember it.

Every last detail.

I bet you didn't know that.

How could I not? Every time I close my eyes I see it. Her death. Over and over again. I used to try and stop it, but I don't care anymore.

I haven't for years.

Longer than you've known me at any rate.

Did you know he didn't just cast the spell and move on? That most of the damage done to her was done while she was still living and not from the collapsed room?

I _watched _as he plunged his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart. I remember her screams.

You didn't know I knew that did you?

I do.

I know a lot more than you think.

I know about your affair with Grindelwald. You tried to bury it, but I know. I know about your brother's "_fascination" _with his goats. I know what used to happen behind Fudge's door when he was still in power. Did you know that Umbridge was undeniably _devoted _to him? She left him after he was kicked out of the minister position of course.

I also know about your part in creating him.

How you stood by and left him at the cruel hands of muggles.

We're a lot alike you know.

I guess I was, for the most part, a twisted experiment of nature Vs. nurture.

Did I turn out like him?

I like to think I'm worse.

After all, it's scarier when there's no motive.

He has a motive. He wants power.

I just want bloodshed.

I like to imagine what it would be like if you had left me to die with her. I think that where ever I would have been, I would be happier. I would be with them. You've condemned me though.

When I finally get my rest, I won't be with them. See, muggles have this concept of heaven and hell. You do good, you go to heaven, you do bad, you go to hell. And frankly, even if I wanted to change, its too late. I'm too far gone.

And now, I get my freedom. I get free reign.

Soon, on the stroke of midnight, I, Harry James Potter, turn seventeen and you lose what ever feeble control you have over me.

For now, I have only this to say; Let the fun begin and I'll see you in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock strike twelve.

I'm free. The game's afoot.

But other than a brief grin that disappears as quickly as it comes, I make no movements. I have no doubt that you have somehow managed to to monitor my movements.

But I move at dawn, and your world will be tipped on its head. Just like I killed them, my so-called 'family' under the guise of a Death Eater attack. More will be coming.

I have no restrictions. No morals. No cares. One by one, ever man, woman and child dies. I don't care anymore. I couldn't give a shit if they were pureblooded or muggle born. If they were light or dark. My dead heart craves bloodshed. And bloodshed it will have.

And maybe, just for kicks, I'll kill him too.

And then, when your empire has crumbled around you, I'll take your head and have a nice game of football. And then, I will finally be able to get my long awaited rest.

I'm so tired. No amount of sleeping will ever solve this kind of tiredness though. I've been tired all my life. You had to stop me getting my sleep didn't you?

Can't you see how much happier the world would be if you had? Don't you know that every time I did something reckless, it wasn't to prove my bravery to you, it was done in the hope that I might finally get my rest? I should have known that I wouldn't though. Of course not. You needed your weapon. What use would you have for a dead boy? I think that if I could feel, I might feel something, hatred, for you.

But it's been so long since I've felt anything but tired.

Don't you worry your old heart about me though. I won't join him. He's also part of the reason I'm tired. He killed me just as much as you did. He just cast the spell, even if it didn't work, not entirely.

But something sinister came in where that innocent child left. And that something is awake. And he craves one thing. Bloodshed.

But perhaps you will be lucky.

Maybe I will get my rest before you.

Maybe someone will put me down like the rabid dog you would think I am if only you knew. 'Aunt' Marge was always comparing me to rabid dogs. Was she the only one who actually saw me? Was she the only one that saw something sinister, something feral, inside?

Oh well, it's too late now. She's dead too.

But make no mistake. I am coming for you. And none of your spineless cowards will stop me. How many are you going to sacrifice? I know who they are and I know where they rest their heads. Don't you dare think you are safe.

**YOU ARE NOT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight filters in through the closed curtain of my four poster. I blink groggily and attempt to clear the early morning cobwebs from my head.

And then the realisation hits me.

I'm free.

You have no more control over me.

I can't fight the grin that claws it's way onto my face. I don't really want to fight it either.  
I haven't been this happy in... Actually, I don't think I've ever been truly happy. I guess, technically it's more like relief that I'm finally free, but my blood's pumping. I think the closer I've gotten to this feeling was when site a Basilisk on the school in second year.

That was fun. Even managed to kill someone.

Then bloody Weasley started moaning about his sister who do sent down there to be a snack for her hibernation. Bloody Weasleys.

I'm jumping out of bed, practically skipping on my way to the bathroom. Thank god it's Summer break. If the dorm was full, this would be embarrassing.

I don't even pay attention to my morning routine and before. I know it, I'm standing at the foot of my bed, my trunk fully packed, shrunk, and in my pocket. My thoughts barely even linger on you. I doubt you could ruin this day for me. Well, that is unless you showed up. Thank god you're off in Albania, searching for god know what.

The Great Hall's practically empty. Only a handful of teachers that stay full time. I could count them on my left hand. Snape, McGonagall, Burbage, Trelawney and Flitwick.

As I take my seat, McGonagall looks up and gives me one of her 'it's rude to show your lips so this is the closest your going to get to an actual smile' smiles. I have no problem returning it as I'm still grinning, though my subconscious is telling my pull out the knife I have holstered on my thigh and hand her her lips.

"Happy Birthday Harry." She says politely and I nod in return, stuffing my face with food, mainly as an attempt to avoid talking.

She looks back to her food and Flitwick speaks up. "Seventeen today isn't it? Congratulations. Any plans for today?" The diminutive man looks curious, as if there are really so many options, I'm not even allowed to leave the castle walls.

"Not really, might do some flying in the Room of Requirement." I lie and he nods sadly. No leaving the castle means no flying outside. And frankly, I'm not that bothered by it. Sure, I love flying, but I've had better things to do. Most of my days are spent holed away in the Room, studying magic of all kinds. The great thing about that room is nothing really exists there, it's merely an area of raw magic. The main reason why Hogwarts was built here, so they could access it. The magic fuels the wards. It also has been teaching me everything about magic. Apparently it deemed me 'worthy' or some such. I don't really understand it, but it had helped me get a better grasp on magic than never before. Maybe that's because I discovered those blocks you put on me. Easy enough to remove with the Room's help.

If you were afraid I'd be more powerful than you are, you are right. I am. A simple strength spell that measures the strength if your magical core proved that. Actually, at my current power level, I'm about twice you. My core's still expanding though. Some time in the Room powers me up like a battery. And I just keep getting stronger.

It's a shame that leaving the castle means leaving the Room, but my leaving is more important.

I come back to attention to fine that only Trelawney and myself are still at the table. She hasn't liked me since I predicted her death at my hand. Thought that such a thought was gruesome and preposterous. Of course, that was my exact plan for her murder. Not that she'd actually pay attention the second time round either. Too busy screaming if all goes well.

I make my way up to the fourth floor and enter the bathroom. Drawing my wand, I tap the mirror and whisper 'revelio' and if pops open. Hoisting myself up onto the sink, I climb through the mirror and into the secret passage behind it. Once upon a time, it was blocked out by a large pile of rubble, but I've had time during my stay. I managed to clear it all and find where it leads.

Surprisingly, it leads about a quarter of a a kilometre away from Hogsmeade. I won't need to go that far though. Just far away enough that I'm out from the wards.

And then, I will truly be free.

Free to get my revenge.

Free to tear down your empire.

I don't care who I kill just as long as I get you in the end. I do have a nice little list though.

And guess what?

**You're number one.**


End file.
